Basic Instincts
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: LunaCagalli. Oneshot... AU Yuri Lemon. Don't read if you don't like these things! Kiddies Go away! You have been warned!


Yo! I come with another Yuri lemon XD Gee! They're just flowing out of my mind into my fingers and I type away XD

As it said this is an AU one-shot pairings LunaxCagalli, well basically they're friends and share the same apartment around 19 and 20. I named it Basic Instincts after Sharon Stone's movie of course I don't own it nor do I own GS/D but you know it's a lemon and stuff and sex is a MAJOR basic instinct XD God sometimes I can't believe myself XP

Well enjoy these hot mammas XD

**WARNING: Sexual content! Not sutable for kiddies and conservative people! At all!**

Basic Instincts

**_Panting. Groaning. Grunting. Moaning. Squeaking shoes._**

Sounded through a huge room, they started their taibou class twenty minutes ago. They were following the instructor as she yelled the moves and encouragements to the people in front of her.

"Come on! Swing, punch and kick" as she watched them doing the moves.

A blonde did her best to concentrate on the class and following the instructions but there was a distraction. A girl little to her right was trying her hardest to keep up with the moves and her eyes were glued to the girl's curvy body as her bust boinged and her nipples erect… _Damn she's hot_ The blonde was drooling over a female for the first time.

A need, a desperate need was ignited in her she averted her eyes wishing it would make the feeling go away but it fell immediately on another girl's _bouncy ass_. She sighed in aggravation _that's what you get for not getting any for months._

The badgering need in her loins only increased _I need him_ and inappropriate things invaded her mind. _I'm outta here… _She couldn't continue exercising.

In another place, in a medium sized apartment a girl sat opposite her TV in her short cotton sleeping dress and she flipped the channels.

"Nothing good is on" she was bored "I miss dating… I miss having a boyfriend to fuck" she told the screen.

She broke up a few weeks ago with her last one when she found him fucking the brains out of her best friend… she missed him however the problem was she missed fucking him more.

"He was a good fuck and now I'm stuck with this" she held something in her hand similar in shape to a small plastic 'rod' _better than nothing I suppose_ she convinced herself.

TV landed on some sort of a bikini contest and her blue eyes was amazed by some of the assets those girls had "Great now I'm getting my hard on watching girls" her right hand slid to her crotch and started caressing her slightly wet slits gently, she rested her back against the arm of the sofa as she stretched her legs along it and spread them apart.

"Ah.." she moaned liking what little pleasure given.

She was just too horny, already done it twice by herself but the fiery sensation only mounted. She closed her eyes trying to imagine that someone else was touching her.

Blank. She bit her lower lip when her thumb increased the pressure on her pearl while two digits inserted her heated core. A hearty moan elicited from her pink petals as she hooked her fingers reaching that spot that shot waves of carnal pleasure to her brain and for the third time her roommates face appeared in her mind.

A picture of her friend naked with her beautiful body, rubbing against each other and her plump lips attacking her seeking-for-attention nipple, the more she thought about her, the wetter she got.

"Oh Cagalli…" she groaned wishing it was her that was doing these things for real.

Her free hand went under the little clothing up to her perky nipples and she squeezed the left one hard pulling at it, her breathing beginning to be unstable, lust filled her, forbidden desire and sweet pleasure consumed her body.

She removed the hand from her crotch searching for her 'special toy' her left hand left her breasts to replace the other one in her burning womanhood.

"I was just holding it" she told herself as she groaned opening her eyes. She needed that release when she straightened her back she felt something poking at her ass.

She smiled as she grabbed it and slowly inserted it into her centre; she didn't need to lube it. It was already wet from earlier usage.

She moaned throatily as she moved it in and out of her as fast as she could, grunting and shutting her eyes her mind only concentrating on one thing… Release.

"Ah, almost" she pressed her pearl with her other hand hoping it would help her

"I'm home" yelled her roommate.

"Wo! Shit" she almost fell off the sofa, she was glad that their living room was after a small aisle right the entrance door.

She pulled her clothes down and sat on her knees closing her legs with the toy inside of her which abruptly caused the thing to turn on and it vibrated inside of her.

"Hey Luna" the blonde greeted smilingly.

Luna gasped due to the sudden action between her thighs, her cheeks flushed red.

"Err is something wrong" the blonde removed her backpack from her shoulder.

"Uh.. oh it's just you're ho-home early… Cagalli" she tried to focus as hopeful thought of her and her friend nude wishing one of her bizarre fantasies would come true. Her special toy was doing an amazing job, she could feel her need fulfilled near.

"Oh I didn't feel like exercising today" lied Cagalli "Do you wanna order some chinese take out" a good way to take your mind off sex is food.

"Sure.." _God! I'm gonna…_

"I'll take a quick shower, you know what I like" she winked one of her honey eyes and proceeded to the bathroom.

The moment the door closed, Luna screamed her orgasm off, muffled by a cushion. Then pulled the toy out of her whimpering, turned it off and stuffed it under the seat.

She smiled satisfied to an extent and sighed as she threw herself back on the seat, covering her face in mild embarrassment what would Cagalli have thought if she saw her masturbating?

Her breathing gradually evening _it's not like she doesn't do it…_ It's natural thing right? a primary need that must be satisfied one way or another.

"It would be better to have someone doing it with me…" she twirled a crimson strand around her index, pursing her lips.

A face upside down was shoved in front of hers out of nowhere; drops of water fell from the head above her

"Boo!" Cagalli grinned mischievously.

"Wah!" she jumped pumping her head with the blonde's forhead.

"Ow!.. Luna you idiot" she rubbed her forhead.

"Who's fault was that!" glared her azure eyes daggers into her friend who was only wearing the bath robe, which fell off the right shoulder showing a good deal of her cleavage. She gulped when her lower region contracted in reaction to damp smooth looking skin of the amber eyed.

Cagalli's cheeks burned red and timidly pulled the robe, Luna was disappointed a little more and she'd get to her whole breast _Unlucky bitch _she put down herself.

"Sorry" she smiled sheepishly "So what are you watching" she plopped down to the left of the red haired.

Luna cleared her throat "Nothing really…"

"Oh, do you mind if I changed the channel" one of Cagalli's hand reached under the seat where she thought she'd find the remote.

"Here is the-" Luna wanted to hand the remote over when she stopped in mid sentence due to a smirking girl swinging her special toy between her index and thumb in front of Luna's pale face.

"Well well what do we have here" she raised a blonde brow in amusement and licked her lips imagining what sort of things has been done with this, particularly being to a blissful place Cagalli excitement was beginning to show.

"Man and it's so-" Luna grabbed it and put it behind her

"It's not like you've never seen one" the red haired puffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Actually I've got one" she patted Luna in comfort chuckling.

She joined her hugging her stomach "I guess we're so desperate"

"You don't need to tell me that" Cagalli continued giggling.

"I miss Turk. He was so good" Luna sighed which made the blonde stop laughing.

Cagalli draped an arm over her friend "You don't need him Looney, he's a jerk who could keep his dick to himself and you" she squeezed her and reassured her "Plenty of fish in the sea ne?"

"I know…" she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

As they went in silent many thoughts ran across the red head's mind and she wanted to tell her friend about this wonderful thought but there was hesitation.

Luna started biting her lips nervous, as Cagalli's eyes seemed fixed on TV where a sitcom was on.

_She smells so nice and feels so warm_ the red head thought closing her eyes enjoying the fuzzy feeling inside her of having her so close.

"Cagalli" she whispered but didn't move.

"Hmm" the blonde answered absent mindedly while one of her hands started to play with Luna's short hair.

"You know how you and Yzak are… umm" it wasn't that she was shy of the words but of what is to come after it.

"Sex buddies… yeah" she propped her to continue.

Luna lifted her head up and stared into the wondering amber ones facing her "Can we like be like that"

"Huh" Shock! Indeed but an amusing one that made the older girl's face smile but it held little bit of nervousness of what idea the younger one was implying explicitly about.

"Gee! I don't know what got over me" Luna buried her red face into her hands.

Cagalli removed her hand gently from her blushing face "Look at me" the blonde requested.

Blue eyes looked up and bit again at her lower lip. Luna could only hear the hard beating of her heart and their breathing, with Cagalli's tickling her sensitive skin.

"I don't mind…" the girl in the robe blushed at her own statement.

"Really" Luna couldn't hide her eagerness; she's been practically dreaming about this and fantasizing so hopelessly before.

"One thing you have to understand though" she began to untie her robe and her lips upturned in satisfaction with the red haired's showed enthusiasm.

"What" her eyes wandering the older one's body in pleasant agitation of what is about to revealed although it wasn't the first time but it would be for their first sexual encounter.

"I can be very demanding" she stood up and allowed the bathrobe to fall to the floor.

Luna watched with her eyes as the white cloth glided along her body down to her feet. And they ascended the same path admiring her long legs as they joined together and the sight of her untainted womanhood sent shivers down blue eyed beauty the up to the blonde's flat stomach and petite waist reaching her luscious mounds perked up with her nipples beginning to erect due to the exposure and the twirling desire that apparently rose up in Cagalli.

The blonde smiled slyly as she parted the seated girl's knees with one of hers and removed the pink dress over her head.

Once that was rid of, Cagalli straddled Luna's right hip and sat on making the moan when her mushy heated lips were crushed against her hip.

Luna returned Cagalli's sexy smile and lifted her hands to the blonde's rounded ass and caressed it gently, the blonde's palms cupped the red haired's cute face and stared into her blue eyes turned into a darker shade filled with lust and wanton.

"Your lips looks delicious" a delicate thumb of the older girl ran along Luna's pink ambrosian slightly parted lips.

Cagalli leaned forward and gently captured Luna's soft lips who's hands traveled up in a smooth caress to the blonde's back.

Their kiss' passion ran high as they pressed and caressed their soft lips against each other. Small moans escaped the aroused females as Cagalli started bucking slowly on the red head's thigh, Luna groaned feeling the wetness on her tender skin and she grabbed the blonde's butt and pulled at it.

Cagalli moaned loudly as she felt her clit being brushed by Luna's hip, the blonde sucked Luna's lower lips gently nipping at it before thrusting her tongue into her mouth tasting her and exploring her.

Their breasts squished against each other and their nipples poking their soft sensitive flesh, Cagalli's right hand resting behind Luna's slender neck to deepen their passionate, lustful kiss and her left hand squeezed one of the red head's breast gently touching it making Luna whimper sensually _she's good_ at the contact and she arched her back pressing firmly against Cagalli.

The blonde smiled understanding what she wanted, Cagalli left her lips and nuzzled their noses together. She held the erected nipple between two fingers and licked Luna's nose playfully.

"Do you want me to kiss it" she squeezed gently as she whispered teasingly against her neck and planted open wet kisses on along her collar bone.

Luna closed her eyes throwing her head back to thrust her mounds upward "Yes" she hissed her answer not able to think straight with the sweet torture.

The blue eyed could feel Cagalli's lips on her nipple, sucking gently and felt it being brushed by her tongue; she shuddered when the blonde tweaked the other nipple with her fingers. She left a trail of hot kisses to the other mound and attended the other nipple.

"I want to try that" Luna said squeezing Cagalli's breasts with need.

"O- ah Luna.. okay" Luna smirked _I guess I'm not bad either._

Cagalli straightened herself on her knees to allow the red head a better access. Luna watched her but her hands never left Cagalli's breasts and she kneaded them slowly teasingly.

Luna head went lower to the blonde's belly and started kissing it _she smells like peach_, tracing her in circles until she reached her navel playing her wet tongue on it. Small moans of approval came to her from her friend.

She nipped her way up to the right breast and pulled it towards her hungry mouth as she rested her back against the sofa. She nursed on her breast taking the nipple at first slowly taking more of the soft mound in her mouth. Luna was pleased with the hearty moans produced by the blonde her heat only increased, she rubbed her warm pussy against Cagalli's knee.

She started moaning her clit pressed on the older one's leg, her right hand aided her in her attack of the breasts. Luna's left hand glided lower to the nether lips of Cagalli.

She parted the blonde's _so wet and so hot!_ Lower lips with her index fingers, caressing them and increased the pressure of her finger on clit.

She smirked against the blonde's body when Cagalli's hand fisted into her red hair and pulled her closer hungry and desperate moans elicited from her.

"Luna…"

The said girl inserted her index and middle finger into the tortured girl's heated core.

"Ah… Yes Luna"

She left her right mound went to her left one sucking it with vigor, rubbing herself against her. Luna's finger thrust in and out of Cagalli's wet center.

Her blue eyes looked up to see the tortured face of Cagalli, she smiled arrogantly before she hooked her fingers inside the blonde and reached the spot that would make her go mad.

"Luna!"

"You like that!" she kissed her flat tummy and continued applying pressure into her core, her thump rubbing Cagalli's pearl insanely.

"Luna!" her walls tightened around Luna's hand.

The red head pulled her hands out and Cagalli's womanhood spurted her juices onto her hands and the hip beneath it.

"LUNA!"

The red haired girl creased her eyebrows why would she sound so angry.

"Luna! Wake up!" Cagalli shook the sleeping girl on the couch.

She opened her blue eyes to a dressed Cagalli and gasped sitting up _That was a dream!_

"What the fuck were you dreaming about?" said the flushed blonde who heard her name so many times from her sleeping friend.

"Nothing of your concern" _I knew it was too good to be true…_ she groaned and rubbed her face with her hand _I didn't get any even in my stupid dream!_.

"Did you order the food?" Cagalli decided to change the subject.

"No I didn't" Luna said and reached for the phone that just started ringing.

"Hello" she said rolling her eyes and then gave the phone to the blonde.

"Hello" answered Cagalli "Oh Yzak!"

Luna stood up and went into her room after she whispered "You order the take out"

The blonde nodded "I'm so glad you called.. aha.. yeah…"

"You know what Yzak how about you join _me and Luna_ for dinner?" she said after she pulled a wet object from under the seat with a playful smile on her face.

End

Giyah! So how was it? My second time at writing Yuri fics… lol I think it's a change from Yaoi XD so many Yaoi so little Yuri.

I don't have anything against anyone I'm just curious why hardly anyone writes a girlxgirl action/relationship whatever XD

Well Don't forget to review and man can you imagine what's gonna happen when Yzak gets there! Bwahahahahahaha! He's fucking dripping with sexiness lol Yzak obsessed girl here.

Hugs and kisses…. **Review**


End file.
